The Story of Artemus
by ArtemusLyn
Summary: Artemus, a man with a mysterious past, is part of a very small mercenary organization, but is also silencer of the Dark Brotherhood. Nothing is as it seems as Artemus goes deeper into the brotherhood, and gets closer to getting his revenge.
1. Prelude

Prelude: Post-Purification

"It is done, the purification is complete." said the newly appointed Silencer as he crossed through the archway and into the dungeon.

The room was dark only lit by a several torches spaced evenly along the walls. Along the back wall there were a series bookshelves with a little more than books gracing the shelves including; various alchemic equipment, a few stray knives, and other rings, scrolls, etc…. There was a desk placed in the back of the room with a single chair behind it. In the chair behind the desk their sat a man , short black hair, his eyes were sunk in and his skin very pale. He looked as though he may have never came out of the dungeon the silencer found him in now.

The man looked up from a document he had been reading, "I would expect nothing less from you." Said the man as he rose from his seat. "I pray you have no resentment against me for the order to slay your brothers.

"None sir, If there was a traitor in Cheydinhal, they have been dealt with. It is another story if that isn't the case though." The Silencer gripped his sword hilt tight.

"Well then, to business before your next assignment. I have some thing that you might find very useful. A bowgun, a very special bowgun, it is called Catastrophe. I cannot tell you what it does. It was stolen from a great, but long dead enchantress's crypt, and doesn't seem to have one enchantment placed upon it. So I give you warning about this tool, use it wisely. It has been known to have very… volatile effects."

The Silencer took the bowgun in his hand.

"We will not see each other for some time… if all goes well. Your contracts will be placed in dead drops all around Cyrodiil. Three days after your contract is fulfilled your reward and next contract will be placed in the place specified on the last contract. Your first is on Hero Hill in a hollowed out rock. Are you familiar with the place?"

"Yes."

"Good, that is all. You may go, and may the Night Mother guide your blade."

"Yes, may she." Grinned the Silencer, he turned and made his way back to the entrance and to the adventures bound to be waiting for him.


	2. Affairs of a Wizard

Affairs of a Wizard

"Now what do you think you are doing my little friend", I said as I crouched next to the small creature. "You know I'm not going to be able to let you nibble away at my garden like this. Having a little rabbit such as yourself eating at all of my good herbs could be bad for business."

_I turned and ripped a leaf of cabbage off of a nearby plant and offered it to the rabbit "Here, but don't tell my wife I fed you. I get scolded for that kind of thing." _

_The rabbit cautiously crept up to my hand. Just as the rabbit was mere inches away from his goal, the door to the house flew open. "Speaking of which." I looked up to see my wife looking down at me from the doorway while drying her hands on a cloth. _

"_Supper is jus____" I looked back down to find that the rabbit had already taken the leaf and was bounding away from the house. When my eyes met my wife's again she was glaring at me with her hands on her hips. Luckily she had an amused look on her face so I got away with it._

"_You're just asking for that one to keep coming back and stealing from our garden. Any way get your ass in here so you can set the table, dinner is almost finished." She turned and went back inside the house._

"_C'mon, Aliera, it was just so cute!" _

"_Oh, I've heard that one before!" I heard her yell from the kitchen._

"_That's what I get for giving into cute little bunnies." I whispered to myself._

_I reached over and grabbed the base of the last weed and pulled it up carefully so that it didn't disturb any of the other plants, and threw it into a pile out side of the garden. _

The sun had made its way to the tree line when I finished with the work for the day. It had been a good week; only a few people came to the house with just some cuts and bruises, which were easy enough to patch up.

_The traders are due to be here in the next few days which would allow me to replace my alchemical apparatuses and buy seed for next year._

_I stood up and stared at the sky for a few moments before I made my way back into the house._

19 Frostfall, 3E433

'It's starting to get colder' I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky. The black storm clouds have been looming over the city for a whole sennight. This is going to be one hell of a winter.

I pulled out a flask from a fold in the front of my cloak and took a small shot. "Delicious." I put away my flask and made myself ready for the teleport.

I closed my eyes to take a couple of seconds and visualized the place I needed to go, the smell of fresh herbs and new steel, the commotion and ruckus of merchants and hagglers, the feel of the cold stone floor, the taste of the over-cooked food. I felt the pull of the teleportation tugging me in every direction at once. I could no longer feel the floor below me. I hate this, it's so… disorienting.

I had finally felt my feet hit hard stone. When I opened my eyes I found myself behind a large rounded structure. You've got to be kidding me. I took one look at the front to confirm where I was. "I guess Vii was right. I might have a gambling problem."

The back of the Arena was close enough to the market district that I didn't think it necessary to do another teleport. The walk, for the most part, was uneventful. A few guards harassing people here and there, a drunken Nord was launched out of a house a little ways away. I looked to see who had done it, a middle aged woman, was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Seriously Lorkmir, how can you be drunk this early it's not even noon. I forbid you to come into this house until you sober yourself up. Yep, just the normal stuff.

Once I got to the market district I made my way over to 'The Best Defense' where I ordered an over the shoulder, quick release holster for Catastrophe. Which he said would be done by tomorrow. I then went by 'A Fighting Chance' where I picked up a few silver daggers because you never know when you're going to need a silver dagger.

After my shopping was over I headed to get a quick bite at the local tavern, and by quick bite I mean pint of ale because no one in their right mind would eat there.

I went up to the counter to order, and made my way to the back of the room to an empty table. The bartender brought me the ale shortly after. Well… it wasn't horrible.

"You know you aren't as sneaky as you think you are." I said as I lifted the ale once again to my lips.

A Khajiit appeared, in a small shimmer of green light, appeared in the seat across from me. "Awe, how did you know?"

"You may be able to hide your body, but you need a spell to hide that smell." I said while scrunching my nose.

"Well, that was rude."

"Just trying to even the score." I took another drought of ale.

"Well then before you insult me any further…"

A waiter came out to the table holding a plate with what looked like overcooked steak and pint of ale, and set it in front of the Khajiit.

"Are you seriously going to eat that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You have no sense of taste at all."

"Well at least it wasn't made by a Khajiit. I would never be able to get the taste out of my mouth."

I chuckled at that remark "True."

"Well then, it's quite obvious that you didn't come all this way to criticize my lack of taste in food. So, if I might inquire, what do you need?

"What, I can't come to check up on a good friend?"

"You could, but I would know better than you ever doing that."

"Fair enough. I've been doing some personal research and I came to a dead end. I need some information on liches. I haven't been able to find anything out on the subject. And the last thing I need is to have the Mage's Guild trying to accuse me of necromancy."

He looked up at me after I ended my explanation, then looked away as in deep thought. I took another drink of ale. He took a deep breath.

"I assure you I have never been involved with anything like that. I'm an upstanding citizen of the empire."

"C'mon I don't need any crap from you today. I get enough from Vii."

"Well, totally off subject, I have some presents for you." He said as he cut the steak and carefully placed the morsel in his mouth.

He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a sack and passed it over the table to me. It contained a bolt and a scroll.

"You know, I'm not going to even ask how you know I have a bowgun."

"Oh...wait. You do? I was just going to suggest that you get one, but if you already have one..."

Uh huh. Sure. "What are they for?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a use for them."

"I'm sure I will." I wish just once he didn't have to be so damn cryptic.

"Well, I have business that I must attend to." He said as he stood up. "See ya, Arty…Oh, and I almost forgot." He tossed another sack at me that I caught. I looked inside to check the contents.

"Thanks Ren, I was about to run out and forgot to tell you." I looked into the bag once more.

"Are you alright Artemus?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, why?"

"You had that look on your face again."

"Oh, Sorry."

"Don't be, it's normal." He threw his cloak around his shoulders. "Well I'll be off. Until next time Artemus." He said from over his shoulder.

"Later Ren."

He made a few quick hand gestures and vanished with a small shockwave, left in his wake, which startled most of the other customers.

"Show off."

I stood, placed the bolt and scroll in my cloak, and hefted the bag over my shoulder. After dropping a few coins on the table I realized something.

"Gods blood, he left me with his bill." Cheap bastard.

After I paid for 'both' of us I started to make my way to the shop. It's probably only just past noontide. I might actually show up to work early today. Well, early for me anyway. Girl and Vii are always there by the time I get there. I switched the bag in my right hand to my left and took a gulp from my flask.

"Oh kind sir, do you think you could spare a coin for a beggar?" I turned to see a woman. She was only around 18 years old but the way she held herself made her look much older. She was hunched over like she might have been carrying something heavy under her cloths (if you could call the rags she wore cloths), But I didn't see anything that would make me think that she was. It made it difficult to judge her height. Hunched over like that her head came about to the bottom of my chest. Her hair was very thin and wispy. It might have been black but it was really hard to tell with all the dirt in it.

"I'm sorry miss but it seems I have forgotten my coin bag."

She dropped her head and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hmm…miss? I didn't hear you."

She brought her head back up and looked me in the eyes. It was kind of unsettling. Most beggars wouldn't dare to do that. She had a look on her face that I couldn't quite place. Somewhere in-between loathing and sadness (if you can imagine such a look).

"I said, that's what you've said everyday."

"Ohh…" So let's see here. Apparently blowing off beggars has become something of a reflex. I really don't remember any time in particular that a beggar has asked me for money.

Now that I'm actually thinking about it I think I do remember her. "So how long have you been asking?"

She dropped her head again. "About three months. You always come by here about this time except on Loredas."

That isn't good. I didn't realize that I made such a habit of it.

"What makes you think that I'll ever give you anything? Some people might actually take offence to the repeated attempts."

"You didn't." she whispered

I smirked "No. I guess I didn't." I turned a thought over in my head for a few seconds before I spoke again. "So where do we go from here. I don't think it would be proper for me to just leave after…this." I ended because I couldn't think of a better word.

"I think that's entirely up to you."

An honest answer. "So you say you would like me to give you a coin?"

She raised her head back up to look at me. "If it wouldn't be to much trouble..."

"What if it is?" I said with another smirk on my face.

"Very well." She turned and began to walk away but I grabbed her arm before she could get more than a step. I bet that got me more than a few looks.

"I think your dedication to me has earned you something better than just a coin, don't you?"

She quickly turned around and gave me a look that I could definatly place under astonishment. "Wha…What did you say?"

"You heard me. I don't think you're old enough to be going deaf just yet." I started to rummage around in the folds of my cloak as I spoke to her again. "Do you have any family?"

She took a few seconds before she answered. I think she might have still been in shock. "N…No I don't."

"Okay. Then will you have any trouble getting to Ha found it to 19th street in the market quarter?"

"N…No. Why?"

There is a place on that street called 'Heavenly Attire' it is run by an Argonian named Nimeer. She owes me a favor. If you ask her, and tell her Artemus sent you, I'm positive she could get you a job. It won't be much, but it will be something." I reached in my cloak again and pulled out a small leather bag. "Here. Hold out your hands." She did. I dropped the bag into her hands. She must have been surprised by the weight because she nearly dropped it. "There are about 25 coins in there." She looked up at me like I just slapped her.

"And this" I held up the object pinched between my thumb and index finger that I had been looking for a minute before. "Is something that I think will make you feel loads better." It was a small clear bottle about the size of the end of a thumb and stopped with a cork. It had a purple liquid inside.

"What is it?" She asked still noticeably dumbfounded by recent events.

"It's a potion that a friend of mine made for me, but I have yet to find a use for it. Until now of course. As for what it does…I'm sure you have some aches and pains from sleeping on the streets so many nights. And I would never forgive my self if you were fired because of some form of ailment or handicap. Not that you have one!" I said quickly. "But, never-the-less, you'll feel better after drinking it." I handed the small bottle over to her.

She hesitated before she took it.

"Don't worry, I promise it's not poison. It may take an hour or two to feel the effects but you'll know when it happens."

She took the bottle with her left hand. I watched as she pulled the cork off with her right while still holding the bag of gold. I caught it just as it fell through her fingers.

"Köszönöm."

I looked up at her with probably the same look that she's been giving me for a while. "Thank you. Sorry my tongue slipped."

"Szivesen…You're welcome. Where are you from?" I said trying, and failing, to sound uninterested in her answer.

She looked flabbergasted for a minute, but quickly covered it up. "Somewhere I'm never going back to."

I couldn't tell if it was hatred in her voice, or sadness. Maybe both.

"Well anyway." I said, still partially in my own thoughts. "Do you need my help with opening that?"

"No I can get it." She attempted to open it for the next thirty second before she handed it back to me, where I took the next full minute trying to open it before I finally said "Screw it." And pulled out a small dagger from my belt and pried the _damn_ cork out (Thankfully without spilling any of it).

Once I handed it back to her she began raising the bottle to her lips but gave me a stiff look just before.

"I promise it's not poison." I guess she thought she could finally trust me because she quickly gulped down the small bottle. And promptly began coughing and gagging. I followed her over to where she was doubled over next to a building. "I didn't say anything about how it tasted though. I thought you would be better off not knowing how revolting that stuff is." Her coughing stopped but she was still doubled over. "The pain in your head will go away if you stand up."

She reached her hand out in my general direction. I took that as my queue to help her up so I grabbed her hand.

After she stood up I gave her a minute to get over the immediate side effects. She must have gotten over them because she quickly turned to me and pointed to straight at my face with an accusing glare. "_That_…_was_…_disgusting_."

"I'm glad someone agrees with me." I wonder if she noticed she was standing with near perfect posture now. Probably not.

I held out the bag of gold once more to her. "Then you can think of this as a reward for getting through that disgusting experience." She swiftly grabbed the bag out of my hand.

"Well then, you had better be off now. Nimeer will get you cleaned up and get you a set of clothes." I brushed some hair out of her eyes tenderly. "Well, I'm off."

I grabbed my bag off of the ground and hefted it over my shoulder. "Oh. and tell her when you get there that I'm going to need a new pair of boots soon. These are getting worn out." I walked a couple of steps before I remembered something and turned around.

She was staring down like she was in deep thought. Then she looked up to me. "Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"…Faye."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Faye."

I turned around once more and made my way down Dusk Street towards the shop. I'm not certain but I think I might have heard her whisper "Köszönöm." once again as I left down the street.

I opened up the shop door to hear the familiar sound of the bell ringing. Vii had bought it a few months ago. Much to my distress, but I eventually conceded to him and let him keep the bell on the door.

After I deposited my cloak and hat on the coat rack next to the door I took a look around the room. This place could really use a thorough cleaning. There were cobwebs and dust everywhere. To my left was a pile of junk that we really needed to do something with. And I use the term junk as loosely as possible because there was just about everything in that pile; everything from broken chairs to a rusted claymore. There was a counter that extended from the right side wall to the middle of the room. And behind that was a Bosmer apparently totally engrossed in a book he was reading because I could tell he hadn't noticed me yet. But I'll get to him in a minute.

On the far wall was a set of three doors right next to each other. The one farthest to the right was my office. The middle was our storage room were we kept most of our weapons and spare furniture and magical trinkets and potions and… well, you get the idea. On the far left is to the cellar. Or what I like to refer to as Girl's house, because it might as well be.

I made my way up to the counter so that I could more properly greet the reading Bosmer. Hey wasn't at all tall for a Wood Elf, but he wasn't short for one either. He had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was slicked back with something. I don't really know what it is but every time I ask him he says something along the lines of "Oh so you can steal my look? No way. This is how I get the ladies." Whatever that means. I've never even seen him with a woman.

He had his twin daggers attached to his belt that he named Mei Frater and Mei Soror. I never learned the meaning of those names but I'm pretty sure they held a lot of significance for him.

I slapped my hand hard on the counter in front of him. And am happy to say I got the result I was looking for.

"By Azura's white ass! What the hell Arty?" From his spot on the floor he flipped the chair upright once more and stood up to stare at me.

"I was just making sure that you remember that you are the one watching the door."

"But it was you. I would have known if someone else came in."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think you were paying attention at all."

"Fine, I'll pay more attention to the damn door." He plopped back down into the chair.

"What did you buy that bell for if you're not even going to pay attention to it."

"I said I'll pay attention to it, alright? Just leave it at that."

Well, now that I've successfully given Vii a hard time. I made my way around the counter, but just before I opened the door to my office I remembered something I need to do. "Hey, is Girl here?"

He didn't look back from his book when he answered. "No, Festinius came over earlier and needed her help with something."

"And you let her go?"

He turned to look at me. "What? I didn't think anything would happen. I mean, at least with Miss there, right?"

I sighed "Well, maybe Girl can keep the crazy old lady from blowing anything up this week." I hope anyway. "Well, come wake me when it's my turn to watch the front door. I'm tired as hell."

"Now that you mention it, you don't look to good. What happened?"

I opened the door to my office and walked in, but before I closed it, I turned to him, "Just had a long night."

"You have a lot of those, don't you?"

I shut the door behind me.

The office wasn't that big. It looked even smaller with the couch, a bookshelf, a stove, a few chairs, and my desk all in it. I went over to the couch and made myself comfortable. Before I drifted off to sleep I caught myself thinking 'I hope that Girl doesn't get herself blown up'.

The orc fell at my feet, the knife protruding out the back of his neck, his plate armor ringing throughout the under ground passage. Blood dripped off of the end of the blade as I retrieved it. I made sure my boots didn't make a sound as I moved in the next room.

She was sleeping. I wondered what she was thinking as she drifted off to sleep. I wondered if she knew that she would never wake up. I wondered if she knew that it was all my fault.

They had all been cold-blooded. They had all been cruel. They had all been deceptive. They had all been killers. But they had been none of those things to me. They had been kind, in thier own way. They had all thought of me as their brother.

Yet here I am. I had been forced to choose between the family I had been adopted into, or lose everything that I had gained by coming this far. To choose to stay in the presence of evil, or to go deeper into the darkness.

I wondered if I had felt sad. I wondered if I was crying. The blood coated knife felt heavy in my hand. I raised the knife above my head…and plunged into the darkness.

"Arty… hey Artemus wake up."

"What the hell do you want?" I cracked an eye open to see Vii poking his head through the doorway.

"Well for one, you've been asleep for quite awhile. Secondly, I'm starting to get worried about Miss. She hasn't come back yet."

"Huh, back from where?"

"Remember, she went over to help Festinius with her alchemy."

"Crap." I started too sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "How long has it been?"

"You fell asleep about six hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me for my watch?"

"I got caught up in my book. Should I apologize? It looked like you needed it anyway."

"Thanks. Well we better go make sure that Girl is still in one piece." Now that I'm starting to wake up, that is actually starting to really worry me. The last time she did one of her major experiments I was surprised that no one in the vicinity of her house died, Let alone the fact that the experiment should have killed her. I'm doing a great job of reassuring myself. Shit.

I got up, moved past Vii, and went to the front door. I threw him his cloak and grabbed mine.

The door opened as I reached for the doorknob and a mess of black hair walked into me. Her head was lying against my chest. It made me a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, we were about to go check on you. What took you?" Vii nudged me on the side.

She looked up at me. Her face was covered in soot and she had a few scratches on her cheek.

"So how did it go?" Vii nudged me again. She tilted her head and glared at me. She looked like she was dazed, so I was more _worried_ about the look she was giving than intimidated. Her eyes were drooping heavily.

"Not to well, I take it?"

She brushed past me and started to move towards the cellar door, but started to wobble. Vii pushed me towards her. Why can't he help her out? I went over to where she was currently using the counter as a support and brought my arm around her (which is harder than it sounds with all that hair). She turned her head and gave me a wide-eyed stare, then quickly looked away.

"It looks like you need some help."

She nodded.

"Do you mind?"

She shook her head.

We walked _clumsily_ to the cellar door. Vii walked around us and opened the door for me, and we _clumsily_ walked down the stairs, tripping over each others feet every so often. She would turn her head away and start shaking a little bit each time. Is she cold? She still has her cloak on though. I hope it she didn't catch something out in the winter air. I've never seen her sick before though. Odd.

We stumbled over to the lavatory on the far right corner of the cellar. I stopped in front of the door… and waited a few seconds. Is she going in, or what? "Do you want me to come in… with you?"

She lifted her head off of where it was resting on my chest and gave me another wide-eyed stare. She began quickly shaking her head. Then cringed and put her hand to her head. After a couple more seconds I helped her get into the lavatory and turned to make my way out. I turned around to look at her one last time before I shut the door. All that soot on her face makes her look, kinda, for the lack of a better word, cute "You sure you'll be alright?"

She looked up at me and nodded.

"Okay."

I shut the door and walked towards Vii who was standing in the middle of the room. What was the grin for? "I'm starving. Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. Why not?"

I walked around him and started to go towards the stairs. "Hey what was it that you got last time we went. I remember that I wanted to try it, but I forgot what it was."

"Chicken with shallots."

"Yeah, that does sound good." I felt Vii nudge me again. He's really got to stop doing that. I turned around you look at him. "What?" He inclined his head towards the lav. "Huh? Oh, Right."

"Girl?" A couple of seconds later she poked her head out the door. "Me and Vii are going to Linda's. Do you want anything? How about that soup that you like?"

She nodded and smiled at me. Her eyes where still drooping, but she looked a little better.

"Okay then."

Vii and I walked to the back up the stairs after Girl closed the door. We donned our cloaks and walked out into the cold night air. I took a drought from my flask and placed in back in my jerkin.

"What the hell did you keep nudging me for back there? It was really getting annoying."

"I was helping you with your lessons in politeness."

"I'm polite. Remember that one time…" or that's what I would have said if I could think of any time that I could use as proof of my politeness, but I couldn't think of a time so I didn't say anything.

He never acted like that before, or is it just in Girl's case? Have I been impolite to her recently? I don't think I have anyway. Maybe it's the bad jokes I make sometimes, the ones that she usually kicks me for. And if I remember right I got the distinct impression that she didn't like me when I first met her in the cellar. But that wasn't my fault… was it?

Wait, in the cellar? That can't be right. Thats odd that my first memory of her was in the cellar. Now that I think about it, I don't remember hiring her either. "Vii, when did we hire Girl?"

"_We_ didn't."

"Then why is she here?"

"Let me think. I hired her to take care of some of the problems around the shop when we were first setting up. Like the mold in the basement and the rodent infestation."

"I remember about the rats, but I don't remember her."

"You were on one of your little escapades at the time."

"Okay, but then why is she still here?"

He wrapped his fingers around his chin and lowered his head as if in deep thought. "I don't really know. Miss got right to work when she took the job, but then I remember her showing me a bunch of other problems we had. Like the leaks in the ceiling, and the fact that none of the floor in the cellar was even, excetera. After about a week she just set up shop in the cellar."

His facial expression then turned from deep thought to utter horror. "If she decides to bill us now we're screwed."

I had to laugh. He just looked so worried about it. "I don't think she would. It's been _three_ years. She should be past it by now." I hope she is past it. I bet the look on my face is now matching what Vii's looked like a minute ago. "Maybe I _should_ start being more polite to her."

We spent most the rest of our walk in silence. I don't know what he was thinking about but I was thinking about how much money we would owe Girl if she did decide to finally bill us. Wait… why should I pay for it? I wasn't even there. Vii said he hired her. Hey, I can get out of it....

"What's that grin for, Arty?"

"No reason."

We finally made it to Linda's, where we took our usual seats near the back. The place was very nice for being on 23rd street. But then again, even if it wasn't a nice place I would still come for the food, and Elle always is coming up with new _recipes_. If you're wondering who Elle is (I know you are). She is Linda's granddaughter. That's what I've heard anyway. Elle is the only person that's cooked for me since I've been coming.

Well anyway I ordered the Chicken and scallops. I don't know what Vii ordered. I was only interested in the food that was placed in front of me. I hadn't eaten a decent meal in days. Did I already tell you how good it was? Well I'll tell you again, anyway. It was amazing. To bad it couldn't last.

I heard a commotion at the door but I wasn't going to even think about getting involved with it at the given moment. To bad the source of the commotion felt a dire need to get involved with me.

"Hello? Is your name Artemus?"

Maybe it'll go away if I ignore it. Besides I should be able to eat in peace, right? I've been through a lot lately.

"Umm. Hello?"

C'mon, Vii, help me out here! We're here, eating in peace, and a voice is coming along now to disturb us.

"Arty, Remember that talk we had about being polite?"

No! That is not helping. Don't do that. Come on. You said it yourself. I didn't look very good this morning. I haven't had the chance to eat at all in two days!

"_Artemus_! If you don't answer this girl right _now _I'm going to make a scene and you are going to like it a lot less than being disturbed from eating your oh-so-precious meal."

Ahh, Vii you know me to well. But I don't care what you think you are going to do, nothing is going to disturb me and my oh-so-pr—

Before I could finish that thought something struck me hard on the back of the head. And I leapt from my seat. Vii was standing behind me with his fist held out in front of him.

"What the hell, Vii. That hurt, dammit!"

"Well I wouldn't have to nail you on the head if you could just be a little more _considerate."_

I pointed my finger right at his face. "You know what, Vii?"

"What?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're right."

"Arty! If you don't talk to her right now I'm going to kick your…wait, what?"

Giving in this once was well worth seeing the look he was giving me right now. "You're right Vii, I'm being extremely rude and I think I might have been rude earlier (although I'm still trying to figure out what I did). So, does that make you happy?"

"Uhh…Yeah." He still had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Arty what did you put in that flask of yours. I don't want you helping her if your too drunk."

I waved him off and turned to finally take a look at who disturbed my… tranquility. As I turned around there where two women there, I didn't recognize the first so I assumed that she was the one that came to see me. She only looked about in her mid-teens. She had shoulder length blonde hair, but it was very unkempt and a little greasy which gives me the impression that she hasn't bathed in awhile. Her face was streaked with dirt like she tried to make herself presentable at the last minute. It didn't work that well, she still looked like she climbed out of a dirt pile. On top of all that what she was wearing couldn't even be considered clothing. It was more like she came across a lot of random material in a back alley and decided to sew it together and wear it. Needless to say, she was a mess.

On the other hand, the other woman looked much more presentable. I wasn't really looking at her clothes though. I was more occupied by the butcher's knife that she was wielding in her right hand. And I use the term 'wield' for a reason. She wasn't just holding it like she was about to cut up some steaks for the main course. Or maybe, if you think about it a certain way, that's exactly what she was going to do. Unfortunately though, I'm the unlucky ham. I wonder if she has any sympathy for the things she butchers.

"Hi Elle. How have you been?" Not exactly the best way to break the ice in this situation.

"I thought I said 'Not to start anymore crap in my restaurant' or am I mistaken?"

"You might have mentioned something about that."

"And what did I say would happen if you did it one more time?"

"You said something about… gutting me like a fish." I retreated a bit. "But, come on, I didn't hit anybody this time, and it was only between me and Vii."

"That's beside the point." She advanced a step. "I need to make an example of you."

Oh, crap. She looks serious this time. I looked around for an escape route, and what do you know, I found one. I turned to the young girl. I put my cheery face on. "I'm sorry for neglecting you earlier. I am Artemus, and you are?"

"I…Isabel."

"Why don't we go out side for some fresh air? It's getting absolutely stifling in here."

She only got an 'umm' out before I grabbed her arm and made my way to the exit. I could hear Elle shouting behind me. I turned my head before we had gotten to the door. "Hey Vii, it's your turn to take the bill."

I let go of her arm as we got out of the restaurant and started strolling down the street. Vii is going to be pissed at me once he catches up. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. After I walked a few more steps I realized that my visitor wasn't following. I turned to were she was still standing in front of the restaurant. She kinda looked cute standing there, only illuminated by the lamplight. And she was obviously very nervous. She had her hands clasped out in front of her and was apparently very interested at something that she was playing with her foot on the ground in front of her. But she still needed a bath. "Are you coming or what?" She looked up at me with big hopeful eyes.

"Yes."

She caught up to me and we began walking down the street together. We probably went a block down the street before I said, "I hope that little seen back there hasn't discouraged you from letting us work for you."

She looked up at me again. She had been biting her thumb. "No it's not that. I…I think someone may be following me."

"Yeah, there is. He's been following us since we left the restaurant."

"I…I'm sorry for getting you involved like this."

"Nah, don't worry about it. We're pretty much used to stuff like this." I folded my hands behind my head. "Now let's see. It sounds like he is about…50 feet behind us."

"More like sixty, actually."

I heard Isabel squeak next to me. I continued to look forward. "I already know how sneaky you are Vii. You don't have to show off." I sighed, "So how did Elle take my little show?"

"Pretty well, all things considered. She basically said that she was going to give you the most painful death imaginable the next time she saw you…and then threw that knife at the door after you left…and loudly cursed a few times. That's about it."

"I was wondering what hit the door after I left." I mused.

"She was so much nicer when you were dating her. We got discounts and remember those days that she'd come by the shop and give us food."

"Uhh…" Why does he have to remind my about the good parts.

"Just trying to let you know that I'm not going to stop going there, just because you two can't stop fighting with each other. So _you_ had better apologize to her."

"Hey, I didn't do anything to start this."

"Arty, haven't you figured it out yet. None of that stuff matters. What matters is that she is mad at you and is expecting _you_ to give her a decent apology. And you damn well better!"

"Nothing can be easy, can it Vii?"

"Not for you anyway."

I chuckled "Thanks for that."

I grabbed Isabel by the arm and darted into alley we had been about to walk up next to.

"Vii it's your turn."

"Yeah…yeah… I know."

I led Isabel through the complex alleyways waking up some people covered in trash as I went. We came out on 22nd street.

"Where is Vii? I thought he was following us."

I looked over to her. She looked sincerely worried. I smiled to her, "Don't worry about him. He'll be here shortly." I looked around for a bench we could use. "But now you finally get to tell me about this problem you are having."

I sat down on the bench and cast a light ball. This part of town just has horrible lighting. No one wants to relight any of the streetlights, so you just need to make due with what you have.

I looked over to were she was still standing a little ways away. She looks really nervous. I wonder why. "You coming?"

"Yes."

She walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bench. "So then, what can I help you with?"

She started twiddle her thumbs. "I…uhh…well."

"I can't really help you unless you tell me what the problem is."

"I…I'm sorry it's just…I haven't at me talked to a man in awhile."

I chuckled. She glared. "Well that's a start."

She started to twiddle her thumbs again. "Well it was about a week ago, I was taken out of the brothel. The men didn't tell us were we were going. I remember that we were taken to a carriage. I don't really know what happen after that. Some of the other girls remember them giving us something to drink but that is all they remember.

"I remember waking up in a cell with all but one of the other girls. The only time that I would see anyone is when they would come to feed us, And… when they would take one of us.

"Do you know what they took them for?" She shook her head.

"From what I heard I think that they were testing some sort of drug on us. They called it 'Bliss'. And after they took them I…I never… saw them again. They were my friends."

She grabbed my arm and started to sob on my shoulder. I had heard all I need to hear. I had heard not to long ago from a guy I know at the docks that they had a large increase in the amount of imported Moon Sugar. At the time I didn't think anything of it. I thought at time that it was just some rich boy that thought he could get even more money if he stopped following the rules. I've seen it a few times. And every time they start off big. The Imperial Guard falls on them like a hammer.

That was more than a few weeks ago though. It has me worried. If who ever is running this operation can go this long with being shut down by the Guards means one of three things: He has a lot of muscle, He has a lot of smarts, or both. And none of that will be good for me.

"Sounds like—

Fun." Ended Vii.

I looked up to see Vii standing a few feet in front of me. "So I take it that you found out everything."

"More or less. Guy takes women out of a brothel, uses them as test subjects for a new drug called Bliss, Made by mixing a certain amount of Hist Sap, Moon Sugar, and some other stuff. It's a large operation working at warehouse 37 and we are going to _severely_ piss off someone when we do this."

"So it's when and not if?"

"I know you're just as pissed off as I am. So _when_ do we get started?"

"Well, now of course."

I looked down at Isabel who had almost stopped crying and was watching both of us talk. She was still lying on my shoulder though. "I'm going to go ahead and leave you at the shop while we go take care of this. If it's okay with you."

"I…I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be you'll have Girl there with you. Just don't expect her to talk much."

"I don't understand."

"You will." I stood up and helped her up. "Well then, let's get started."

I was about to walk off in the direction of the shop when Vii stepped in front of me. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

No, I don't think so.

"Something about Miss."

No, still don't know…wait… "Ahh shit! I forgot Girl's soup."

"You know what else?" He grinned

No, I don't think I forgot anything else.

"It's your turn to pay Arty."

Ahh Shit. "Vii, I hate you."

I don't want to go into any real detail of what happened for the next hour or so, so I'll just give you the highlights. Once we were back at the restaurant Vii forced me into going in. I don't know why Vii wouldn't just pay for me with my money. Elle saw me and started yelling about all sorts of things like how I never took her anywhere and how I would sometimes disappear for a long time without telling her and she punched me. I finally got her to cool down when I told her that I came back to get food for Isabel and Girl. It wasn't exactly an apology, but it'll hold her off for now.

I made it back to the shop a little while later still rubbing my jaw. I hope it's not going to start swelling up.

I heard the familiar sound of the bell as I opened the door. I didn't bother to take my cloak or hat off because I knew I was only here to drop off the food. I made my way down into the cellar. Vii was leaning up against the far wall (probably waiting for me), Girl was sitting behind her alchemy counter, and her eyes were drooping a little. I wonder why she didn't just go to sleep.

And Isabel was standing nervously in the middle of the room (probably just waiting for someone to get her a chair). Once I hit the bottom stair I started to get some movement out of them. Girl straightened herself in her chair and looked at me expectantly. I walked over to the counter and dropped the bundle in front of her. She began almost tearing at it to get her soup out. That must be really good soup or she is really hungry or maybe both, yeah that sounds more likely.

I turned to Isabel, "I also got you something in the there. I didn't know what your tastes were so I just got you the same thing. Oh, and there are chairs in the other room if you want to go get one.

"Artemus, remember?"

I looked to Vii who was tapping on his head with his finger. Huh? Awe, dammit…fine!

After I grabbed a chair from the other room, and set it next to Girl's, I walked over to Vii and gave him a little glare. What the hell is with politeness thing all of the sudden anyway. "You ready to go Vii?"

"I won't be anymore ready than I am right now anyway. Let's go"

I walked past him and started to go up the stairs but was stopped when I felt him grab me by the arm. What the hell is it now can't we just get it over with.

I turned to see Girl in front of me, looking down scuffing at the floor.

"Yeah?"

She looked up at me and stuck one finger in the air to signify 'give me a second'. She ran behind the counter and into her room. I heard some things being shuffled around and then something crashing to the floor. I was about to go check and see what had happened, but just as I took a step Girl came out. She was a little out of breath, but she looked okay.

She walked back over to me with her arms behind her back. She started to look down as she approached me. I wonder why she does that. "What is it?"

Just as I asked she thrust her oversize mage hat towards me. It was about four times bigger than any normal one. "What about your hat?"

For her answer, she jumped up and grabbed mine off my head and forced her's on me. "Wait, what?"

She grabbed the brims with both hands to make sure it was securely on my head. "Girl I don't think I can work with this on."

She continued to pull on the rims until I finally gave up. "Okay…Okay, fine. I'll wear it."

She finally stopped pulling on it and stepped back a little bit. She gave me a satisfactory smile.

"I'm never going to be able to understand you."

She stretched her smile a little bigger and skipped back to the counter next to Isabel. Wait… she really skipped. Never saw her do that before.

I turned around I started to make my way back outside. What the hell has gotten into people lately?

Vii and I had decided it would be easier to just do a teleport. So that is what we did.

I had been to the docks a few times before. Only business reasons though. I never much liked the smell. The incoming sea air, it's just… disgusting.

I let Vii lead since he knows his way around here better than I do. He said it wasn't far. I looked up towards the night sky. 'I'm never going to understand that girl' I thought to myself as I fingered the rim of her hat. I don't think she would knowingly endanger my life, so there must be good reason for it. Why does it have to be so big though? Couldn't she get me a smaller one?

I wonder if she actually has any smaller hats. Maybe I could give her one of mine. On second thought that doesn't sound like a good idea? I don't think any of mine would fit her, or for that matter look very good on her. Maybe I'll buy her one. Then again this hat does suit her, even if it is way too big. Maybe I'll just ask her when we get back.

Wait, why am I even thinking about that right now. I should be thinking about the job. Okay let's see we need to save the women and kill all of the mercs. If we left any alive it's guaranteed that they would go to their boss and tell him who did it.

I wonder where my hat went anyway. Oh yeah she took it after she gave me hers. I'm going to have to get that back from her after this. Oh crap, I had a knife in that hat. I hope she doesn't hurt herself.

"Hey, are you even paying attention?"

"What?"

"Weren't you listening to me?"

"What did you say?"

"Never mind. Well anyway here we are."

I raised my head, from where I had been staring at my feet, to see a fairly large stone structure (But if you live in the imperial city everything is made out of stone.) I would have passed it if Vii hadn't been with not been with me, and not just because I was in deep thought. The building looked exactly like everyone before and after it. It was about two-and-a-half stories tall. There weren't any windows and in the front all there was a single reinforced wooden door.

"So you have a plan, Arty?"

"Don't I always?"

"I knew you were going to say that." He folded his hands behind his head. "So what is it?"

"The plan is… you are going to go to the back of the building and look for another entrance."

"And if I can't if I can't find one?"

"Oh, I'm sure you will be able to make one with your precious daggers."

"Okay then, so what's going to be the signal?"

"You'll

"Know. That was predictable."

"It's nice that you know me so well."

"Yeah, whatever…" He placed his hands on his daggers and started to walk down the alley next to the building. "Just don't take to long. I'm getting tired."

I turned back to look at the front door. Okay then, what the hell am I going to do? Whatever…I'll wing it. It's not exactly one of my most original ideas, but I'm still alive, aren't I? I tipped the front of Girls hat before I walked up to the door.

I banged on it a few times. I wonder if they're even keeping watch on the door. I really don't want to stay out here all that long. Oh jeez, is that rain? At least I have an umbrella for a hat. That helps.

"Who are you?" Said a gruff voice that opened the door.

I looked up to see a very large man with a thick beard standing with the door wide open. Oh, and have I told you how big this guy was? Well I'll say it again, he was enormous. I might have to re-think my plan.

"Oh hello, I'm the cleaning mage. This is Warehouse 37 isn't it? I was told you had an infestation. I have a contract here" I pulled a scroll from my cloak. "Signed by your boss if you don't believe me."

He laughed, "I'm in a pretty good mood tonight, so I'll give you a chance to walk away, but if I see you again I'm going to kill you." He ended by slamming the door in my face.

It's always got to go the hard way, huh? 

I stepped back a few feet before I raised my hand in the air that was holding the scroll.

The sad part is, is that he might be good guy.

The scroll started to spark. And both ends simultaneously caught fire.

We might even be the same in some ways.

The flame consumed the entire scroll and it crumpled into a ball. I started to float over the top of my palm.

But regardless of all that

I outstretched my arm towards the door.

He is still standing on the other side of the fence.

The flames started to lick at my fingers.

And that makes him… my enemy.

I hope your listening Vii.

The ball left my hand and flew towards the door. On contact was the sound of and explosion. Debris was going everywhere. I sprinted for the opening I had made and jumped through the flames. A chard body lay in the middle of the hallway. I leapt over it and placed my back against the wall. I could hear shouting coming from the next room. Steel was clashing with steel. Vii must have already got in. The sneaky bastard. I dropped a dagger into each hand.

I walked out from behind the wall. There were ten mercs, with a wide array of weapons. Vii was currently occupied with two of them, one with a short-sword the other with a club. "Hey Vii, you going to leave any for me?"

Only the ones not directly involved with the fight turned to look at me.

"Take as many…as you want." He was busy dodging and parrying blows with his daggers.

"Don't mind if I do." I released my daggers at the closest of the mercs. Stabbing the first in the chest the second was hit by the handle in the throat. I pulled out my curved dagger and sprinted towards the next one in line. Before he could lift up his sword my knife was imbedded in his throat. I pulled it out, it was coated in blood.

I looked up to see that Vii had taken care of his two. The rest of them started to retreat.

"Hey Vii?"

"Yeah Arty?"

I took a step forward at that one of the remaining mercs. He shouted," Come on. We'll release them."

Release what? They started to run off into one of the hallways at the back of the room.

"Vii, you get to find the girls."

"Finally the good job for once."

I sprinted off after the mercs. I turned into the hallway were I saw them go. I turned another corner and stopped. What is that sound? Is that growling? The hallway was dark so it was hard to see anything. There were several red glowing lights coming out of the darkness. The growling got louder. What is that?

The faint red lights got brighter and brighter. Then I heard the barking. The dogs were on fire. How the hell did they get a hold of five hellhounds? I could see the chard remains of the mercs who released them.

The heat was radiating off of them. It was almost suffocating. I flipped the dagger in my hand and threw it at the closest hound. It never made it. It was lying on the floor in as a bubbly liquid. Oh shit.

Now this is the part where I tell you that I came up with a brilliant plan, fought off the pack of hellhounds, and rescued everyone. Unfortunately, none of that happened. You want to here what happened. I got the hell out off there.

I turned a corner and turned another. I saw Vii start to come out from a door to my left, but before he could ask what was going on I waved him back.

"Shut the damn door!"

I didn't feel like making sure he did what I said. The growling was getting closer. I looked around desperately to find a way out. Then I got an idea. As I was running I picked up a short-sword lying in the middle of the room, and I rapped a scroll around it that pulled out of my cloak. The blade instantly turned to ice. I turned around and slashed. The dog was instantly frozen as I slashed it in half. The two halves shattered on impact with the floor.

The rest of the dogs must have gotten the hint and started to keep there distance. They started barking at me again. The flames on there back leaping higher and higher. I need to end this quick this blade won't last long. I lunged catching one in the mouth. I brought the blade up and it shattered. I spun as one of the dogs leaped at me. I blocked its teeth with the broad side of the blade. Then I heard the crack. Dammit the blade is breaking.

I slashed across slicing through the beast's brain. I raised the blade again to block the next one as it jumped at me. As the hound and the sword made contact. The blade shattered. I caught by the throat as it knocked me down I could feel my hand burning.

My arm was about to give. Crap. I noticed the brim of the hat I wore spark… again…and again. What the… The sparks were emanating in rapid succession until there was a brilliant flash.

My hands don't hurt anymore. I can't feel any weight against them. I opened my eyes. The hounds were gone and for some reason I was covered in dust. What the hell was all that about?

"Hey Arty. What the hell _was _that?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

He reached his hand down towards me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. A quick look at the floor only revealed more dust. Is that what's left of them.

I'm probably not going to figure this out right now so might as well stick to work. "Did you find them?"

"Yeah. There was only four left though."

"Take them back to the shop."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to destroy this place." I dropped my hand to Dragon Fang's hilt.

I could see Vii's eyes get wide. "You better give us a head start."

"Don't worry. I won't draw it till you are all out of harms way. You'd better hurry though."

As waited for Vii to do his teleport I took my first good look around the room. There were crates all over the place stacked nearly up to the ceiling. I dug through one of them. It was filled with oranges. I dug a little deeper and found a sack. It was filled with Moon Sugar. I put it back. This place should be destroyed.

"Okay, we're going."

I looked to see Vii and four young girls in rags. It must be a trend. I'm meeting a lot of people wearing rags today. "Girls grab my arm." Vii outstretched his right arm in the air. They did and a second later they were gone.

"Guess it's my turn." I reached my right hand to Dragon Fang's hilt. As I began pulling it out of its sheath everything around me erupted in flame. As the blade cleared the sheath it began to vibrate and the flames grew hotter. I grabbed it with both my hands and flipped it so it was pointing down and thrusted it into the ground.

By the time I got back to the shop everybody was dead tired so we made some sleeping arrangements for our new guests and had one long rest. None of us had awakened until after midday. Girl, Vii, and I (Much to my displeasure) did our best to cook for everyone. It took more than an hour until we finally came up with something we could consider breakfast for everyone.

After we ate the topic of the conversation was what to do next. Needless to say none of the girls wanted to go back to their previous "occupation". So we spent the next few days lining jobs up for them. On top of that I gave each of them a considerable amount of coins for the necessities.

I found out that Isabel really liked horses so she now works at the Imperial City stables (the guy there owed me a huge favor.) I introduced her to my horse Shadowmere and told her to take good care of her.

I did get a chance to finally ask Girl what the hell happened when the hell hounds attacked, but when I did she just grabbed the hat from me, dropped it on her head, swiped her finger across the rim, and smiled at me.

"I know I shouldn't even ask, but did we get anything out of that job?"

"As a matter of fact we did Vii." I dropped a large sack full of gold in front of him.

"What? Who the hell gave us this I thought we were just working for those girls."

"The person wishes to remain anonymous."

"Well he can kiss my ass. No one gives this much money just as a donation for a good deed. Especially when we killed all the witnesses. Except for the girls of course."

"I would rather you not piss off the person that gave this hefty donation to keep us in business."

"Well then you can kiss my ass too."

"Whatever…" I leaned back in my chair and rested my head on the backrest.

"Hey, so girl." She looked up at me from where she had been staring at the floor. "Are you going to tell me what the hell that was that saved my life?"

She smiled at me from were she was leaning against the desk. The she swiped one her fingers across the edge of the hat.

"That's what I figured you'd say." I smiled as I leaned back once more and closed my eyes.

The moons were nowhere to be seen in the black sky and if it wasn't for my trained eyes I wouldn't have been able to see anything at all in the darkness. The sound of the nocturnal forest echoed throughout the night. I spotted a shallow pond just outside the entrance to the mine as I approached.

The smell of death was seeping out of the mine. I cupped my hand over my mouth to keep from gagging I could feel my insides turning over with just the smell. It was undoubtedly poisonous. The faster I get this done the faster I won't have to deal with the side effects of prolonged exposure. I raised the cloth mask tightly over my mouth and nose, and made my way down into the cavern.

The smell only intensified as I made my way down into the cavern. I turned another bend to see the light of a fire reflecting off the cave wall. I carefully placed one boot after another till I could see around the next bend.

I craned my neck to see into the next cavern with my back up against the cave wall. The light was coming from a brazier in the middle of the cavern. One side of the open area was lined with bookshelves and desktops with alchemic equipment. My eyes were drawn to the three standing skeletons near the far wall. If I didn't know better I probably would have just blew them off and kept going, due to the fact that it looked like those bones might not have moved from that position in a hundred years. But lucky for me I know better. And I just keep getting luckier, don't I? I took the scroll that Ren gave me out of my boot and opened it.

Anything that Ren gives me is usually made in a very strange way (that's not a bad thing mind you). But it does make me uneasy sometimes. The stuff he gives me is a little too convenient.

I set the scroll down while I grabbed a rag from an inside my jerkin and rapped it around my hand very tightly. I then took the scroll in that hand and balled up my fist.

I knelt on the ground and planted my free hand on the cave wall. As I closed my eyes I could feel the words on the scroll pouring through me most of what it said didn't make sense, but it didn't have to, I knew what I needed to do with it.

I opened my eyes to see that the scroll had erupted into a cool green flame. The flame didn't burn me. On the contrary, it felt good I could feel the scrolls power flow through me. I pushed all that power into my fist and watched as the scroll dissolved. My fist started to burn with the green fire. I could feel it welling up inside me.

I raised my fist above my head. The flame started to spark wildly. Now! I slammed my fist into the cavern floor. The area around my fist flared with the green fire. The flame traveled to engulf the entire cave in sight until all that was there was green fire. The flame then, as suddenly as it covered the cave, was gone.

Why couldn't give me something a little more subtle. Well, best get this over with before they are able to move again.

I slowly unwrapped the rag from my left hand. The knuckles were all torn open from when I punched the ground. But, if I kept the rag around my hand it would impede my movement. I quickly moved out from behind my cover. The skeletons hand made it half way to where (they undoubtedly) saw me cast the spell. But not close enough.

I made my way through the nearest opening, and started to head down the steep slope, deeper into the cavern. In front of me, on the far side of the opening, was a necromancer's alter. I crept along the wall to the left and came across another alter. This one was in use. Kneeling in front of it was a figure garbed in a black robe and hood.

I let a dagger drop to my hand from my wrist-sheath and slowly crept up behind him. One silent step after another until I was a breath away, and I struck.

I looked to see that my blade had hit an invisible wall just inches from the target.

"Did you really think that after that stunt you pulled in the fore-cavern I wouldn't have known you were coming?"

"Maybe, although I hoped that the spell didn't reach this far."

The ward suddenly repulsed and I was sent flying toward the far cave wall. My vision blurred red as I felt my left arm snap on impact.

I grabbed for my shruikens and sent three in his direction. I looked up to see that they glanced off the same ward as he approached me.

I could feel hot blood dripping down my left arm. A hand grabbed me by the throat, and pulled me up and pushed me against the wall.

"Who sent you here?"

My vision started to get blurry.

"………"

"Huh, what did you say, speak up?"

"Your mother." I let out a forced laugh "You've been a very bad boy."

His face turned to a sneer as he shoved the end of his staff into my chest.

"Then I will make you speak."

The end of his staff sparked electricity, then shot straight through me. I let out a gut-wrenching cry of agony as I could feel my skin start to cook.

"Hey, could you go clean that table for me?" I heard my father say from behind the counter.

"_Sure thing, father." I hopped of my stool and made my way over to the recently occupied table.___

It might be that long. I can't remember not being in pain anymore.

_She had such a sweet voice. I tried to crack my eye open from were I was lying. I glanced around. _

"_You know, you almost died." It was the sweetest tune I had ever heard, even though it said something so grim." If … hadn't been there…" It must belong to an angel. I looked over were I heard the voice. I was right, she was an angel. _

Please stop the pain…

Oh please let it stop…

Or kill me…­

Just let it end.

"_My name is …. I can give you power. I can give you the means to take your revenge. What say you …?_

_The ground was burning hot under my knees. I looked up to him. I could feel the tears still streaming down my face. It seemed as though the flames had engulfed everything around me, but they didn't come near me to take me as well. _

"_Yes…I accept the power that you will bestow upon me. So that I may utterly destroy the one who has done this to me. I will kill. I will kill!"_

"_Very well … it will be so."… He then touched his palm to my forehead. The flames then finally took me. _

My legs buckled underneath me and I hit the ground face first. Once again I felt the hand grab my throat and push me into the wall once again.

"Well do you feel more cooperative now."

"…….."

"Speak up!"

I lifted my eyes to his.

"I need some water." I said in a raspy voice.

He knocked my head back into the wall and thrust his staff into my chest again.

"No…No more I'll talk."

"Finally you say something smart."

He approached me once again and placed his hand over my throat. I instantly kicked the floor with the tip of my boot and deployed my vertical boot knife, and I slammed it into his foot. Pinning him to the ground. He let out a cry and I swiftly shoved Catastrophe into his gut.

"You know, I don't think this particular bowgun was meant to be fired at this close a range. Especially with my friend Ren's Bolt but" His eyes finally dropped to mine they showed nothing but pure fear. "But you might have just put me in the mood to do something stupid."

"No! Wait! Stop!"

"I'll see you in Oblivion." And I pulled the trigger.


End file.
